Talk:StarCraft
StarCraft 2 There was always a lot of talk about Starcraft 2 (especially after Warcraft 3). Warcraft 3's great graphics engine brought a new dimension and more angles as well as increased degrees of detail. Easter eggs allowed you to experience those degrees of detail while controlling a Hydralisk in one map as well as watching marines engaged in combat during the credits. Starcraft 2: a myth, or a silent upcoming game? -- Darkstar 16:18, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Aldaris voice actor Aldaris is not voiced by Paul Cho (Young Kwang). He is voiced by Paul Eiding. This must be corrected immediately!-68.230.221.253 20:20, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Other Languages Who can allow making other language version of this wikia? Anyone can make a new language wiki. On the bottom of the main page is a link to the StarCraft Wiki in other languages. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Testing box for SC 64 Credits Updated gameplay exploration Seems like there's a lot of gameplay evolution that isn't well covered - unit comparisons, standard strategies and matchup styles, famous matches, advanced control and tactics. Is there a place I can start contributing this? Particularly with someone to help me with the style guide and review? I would start by creating new articles in the gameplay category. We sorely need some good tactics writers. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:22, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Alright. Happy to help. I'm about a D+ on Iccup, not a tremendous player, but been playing every day for years and can help get things started and leg up to higher levels if needed. I follow the KESPA tournies pretty closely, so I'm familiar with the pro strategies even if I can't pull them off myself. Where should I start? (link?) It seems like the general structure would need to grow - should I just take a stab at it? Obvious places would be: * the unique aspects of sc gameplay compared to other modern rts (maps, building blocks, etc, that make modern play so compelling) * typical race matchups * units and unit counters * armor and stats Largely an update on the www.battle.net/scc page which is unfortunately rather out of date, but has great presentation. Klomer 04:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Compatibility Does anyone know if StarCraft I and Brood War are compatible with Windows Vista? -- Mechanical-Menace Thursday 4-9-o9. :In all seriousness: Google it. After all: game tech support is not the wiki's purpose, nor the purpose of article talk pages. - Meco (talk) 23:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, and I shall not ask questions that are like this in the future. -- Mechanical-Menace Thursday 4-9-o9. Guinness Book of Records I remember reading in one of the Guinness Books of Records that the StarCraft franchise was the best selling game, as of then. I'm not sure which one it was, 2009 or 2010, but it was around there. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not useful. Useful would be confirming that a factoid actually exists. Your memory is not reliable. - Meco (talk, ) 01:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, that's why I didn't post it- I'd have to find the book and the section first to be sure. However, I was checking out the Wikipedia page- the references section lists the Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition for 2008- that might be something to use for checking on. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::That last post should have been the first post. It actually gives a definite point to start searching. - Meco (talk, ) 00:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, here's another tidbit- on the wikiapedia page, it says that the US Air Force used the game for training tactics. Reason is, games using "current" weapons and troops didn't work too well and the Sci-Fi setting took care of some of the stress. Took a look at the source though, US Air Force: catalog, - couldn't find any mentions of Starcraft there- but that's understandable- you don't tell your recruits they'll be playing computer games. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::My first thought it that tidbit is not notable for this wiki. It's not about something intrinsic to SC, or about SC and its place in gaming, or about some fantastic application of it in some non-gaming field. I'm not sure how "fantastic" the USAF application was; it's very low key. (Compare with Corrupted Blood incident.) - Meco (talk, ) 02:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I heard about that- glad it wasn't a real world virus, with everyone getting sick and dying- History Channel did a What-If show once for some super-flu- scary what could happen. Still, if the US Air Force still uses StarCraft (or its expansions) for training, it might be a useful tidbit, especially if a bunch of Air Force cadets start showing up at tournies as teams and winning the championship- makes me wonder if South Korea military has adopted the game as a training mechanism themselves. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Antioch Chronicles link The links to the Antioch Chronicles web site are outdated. The current address is: http://antioch.snow-fall.com/wiki.pl?The_Antioch_Chronicles -Typhoonium (talk) 06:08, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :My internet security program refused to let me visit that site. :( PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 10:54, March 21, 2016 (UTC)